


Thursdays

by 8ad_Wolf



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Meteorstuck, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pale-Red Vacillation, RoseAndKanaya guys, Temporary Character Death, Trans Dave, trans dave is my headcanon tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4697633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8ad_Wolf/pseuds/8ad_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave "I think I'm so great" Strider is the single most annoying thing on the whole meteor. He's always rambling about how cool he is, and how he doesn't get how anyone could ever not like him and the like. You hate it. You wish he would shut up for more than three seconds.</p><p>Well, that's how it was.</p><p>(was "The One With Both Pale And Red Davekat")</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [radiochattertherapy (murderousCohort)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/murderousCohort/gifts).



> Dave is v smol because smol Dave is best Dave (holy crap I just used Dave three times in the same sentence)

Dave "I think I'm so great" Strider is the single most annoying thing on the whole meteor. He's always rambling about how cool he is, and how he doesn't get how anyone could ever not like him and the like. You hate it. You wish he would shut up for more than three seconds.

Well, that's how it was.

That's how it was before you walked in on him sobbing over something you never found out, maybe his life on Earth before the game? Whatever it was, it made you pity him instantly, as much as you don't want to admit it. Dave had seen you after maybe two or three minutes, right before you were about to say something, and he screamed at you to get out. (You remember his exact words: "Karkat, what do you want? Get out of my room!" with a high pitched voice and a shaky sob. You ran and didn't even think about going back.) Neither of you mention it. 

Every time you see him now, you try to subtly notice if he's doing alright. Every time, it's the same. A "what's up with your face?" from Dave, a bout of laughter from Terezi (basically adding salt to the wound), your face getting warm, and a scold from Rose.

It's almost worse you're forced to get along with each other by Rose and Kanaya (who have more recently become RoseAndKanaya, almost inseparable and reeking PDA) just because you're both Knights. It always ends in arguing you're sure Dave enjoys and you wanting to never see his face again. RoseAndKanaya don't care, Thursdays have become the day you and Dave 'hang out'.

You want today to be different. You're going to try to NOT argue, no matter what. As Kanaya leaves with another warning of "no killing him this time, it is a painful experience from what I have heard" (kind of the point, Maryam, you remind her every time. Even though the warnings are kind of a daily thing.) and leaves you in the library to wait. 

Dave comes in a few minutes later with his music up way too loud. "Turn it down, I can hear it from here," you tell him, knowing he won't be able to hear you. 

"What?" he says. He looks down and pauses his music, sliding his headphones around his neck. "Turn it up?"

You roll your eyes and pick up the first book you find. It's some book in English, you think it's-

"Oh my god, Strider, your sister left her journal in here. Her pink notebook." You Frisbee it across the room at Dave. He catches it and starts to flip through it. 

"I knew it," he says after a minute. "I knew it. I fucking knew it."

"What," you demand.

"She and Kanaya are a thing. Oh my god." Dave continues flipping through it, a small smile appearing on his face.

"Really?" You stand up and walk over to Dave. When you try to take it from him, he holds it over his head. "Dumbass, I'm taller than you." You take it from his hands and hold it above  _your_ head. 

"Unfair. Give it back." He frowns and jumps for it. 

"Dude. You're so short." You throw the notebook across the room again and pick Dave up. 

"This is undignified," Dave states as you position him on your shoulder. You adjust how you're holding his legs to make sure he doesn't fall and start walking over to the couch. Dave huffs in defeat. 

 "What should we do?" you ask him. He crosses his arms. "Come on, don't be a wriggler."

"I'm not. I'm sulking. If you put me down I'll answer you." Dave leans up (you almost lose your balance) and then lurches forward and over your shoulder. You both yelp as Dave's actions send you toppling over backwards. You land on Dave, and Dave yells, "OW, KARKAT."

You lay on him while you calm down. Your heart is going super fast and you're out of breath. That really surprised you, in your defense. Dave it trying to get out from under you, and he's gasping and wriggling and he seems really freaked out. You look at him.

"Get off," he says. He sounds almost scared. Dave. Sounds almost scared. You sit up, and Dave shoves at you. "I couldn't breathe, good job, Karkat."

Your eyebrows furrow. "Uh, who was the one that made me fall over?"

He waves his hand. "Irrelevant. You were trying to kill me."

"I was not trying to kill you!" So much for not arguing. "I was making sure you didn't invade your sister's privacy, you-"

"That's what siblings do!" Dave stands up and looks down at you.

"Oh, wow, what are you going to do, pat my head condescendingly?" You stand up too and stare down at Dave.

"I'm going to fight you."

"All four feet of you? Oh man. I'm scared," you deadpan. Dave throws himself at you again and just bumps against you. You raise an eyebrow. 

Dave raises and arm to punch you, and you grab his wrist. Dave flinches back, it's barely noticeable, but still there. "Let go," he says.

"No." You hold his wrist tighter. Dave tries to pull away, but you make sure he stays where he is.

"Karkat, you're not funny, let go." He yanks his arm back. You growl at him.

Dave stares at you. "Vantas, no. Bad troll."

You stare at him, almost glaring, then let him go. Dave glares at you and pulls his hand back.

"Oh, stop," you tell him. You  _do_ feel a little bad as you watch him leave, but not too broken-up about it. You stand in silence for a few minutes before deciding you should probably do something productive with your day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long to update, enjoy :)

"Hey Karkat, c'mere, check this out."

You look up from your book, glaring at Dave. "What," you say.

"Come here, I want to show you something." Dave slips his headphones down around his neck, and he turns his computer screen toward you. You make a serious effort not to look at it and continue staring at him. 

"Dude, just look at it."

"No." You look back down at your book and try to read the next couple lines without being interrupted. You hear Dave sigh, and you bring the book up higher and closer so he can't see your face. 

"Alright, whatever, suit yourself," he mutters. You glance at him in time to see him turn his computer around and start dicking around with something else. You sigh loudly.

"I'm going to go talk to Kanaya about this schedule she's got us on," you say loudly, snapping your book shut. Dave barely looks up, but he nods at you. You toss your book on the table next to Dave's computer, and he doesn't even flinch. You ignore him and walk out of the room.

Kanaya isn't in her room like you had thought, or in Rose's room, or in the kitchen. You call for her and wait for an answer, but you don't get one. After much angry muttering and pacing, you remember about the other living room. You find her sitting on the couch with a mug in her hands, listening to Vriska drawl on about who knows what. Kanaya is nodding off, and Vriska notices and snaps her fingers in Kanaya's face until she's listening.

"Sorry to cut this short, but I need to tell Kanaya something," you interrupt. 

"Ah! Karkat, how are you doing? Where's Dave?" Kanaya looks relieved you came. She glances at Vriska (who just looks annoyed) and says, "I'm sorry, Vriska, can we continue this another time?"

Vriska presses her lips together for a second, but then says loudly, "Fine, yes, of course! I will see you later, Maryam. Hey Katkat, cool shirt!"

You look down at your shirt. "I wear this every day," you tell her.

"Yeah, I never said anything about it though!" Vriska stands up and heads for the transportalizer. You wonder why you didn't use that to find Kanaya in the first place.

"Thank you," Kanaya says. She takes a sip of her whatever. "What can I help you with?"

"This thing with Dave isn't working." Might as well get straight to the point. 

"What thing? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything's fine, but Dave and I just don't get along, no matter how many times you try to get us to."

"Karkat, sit down." Kanaya moves aside and pats the couch next to her.

"No, this is something we need to sort out," you snap. "Today is the last day you lock us in the library and turn off the transportalizer in there. I mean it."

Kanaya gives you her death look, one that you're pretty sure even Dave is scared of. You pretend not to back up as you say, "Kanaya, seriously. I can make my own decisions, you're not my lusus."

"Maybe not, but I'm trying to take charge around here. You will at least be with Dave for the hour once a week like I said, right?"

"What the f- no!" You frown at her.

"Go on, Karkat, I would like some downtime." She turns away from you and takes another drink of her hot drink. It's clear the conversation is over. You clench your fists and calmly walk out of the room.

* * *

"Dave!" a voice says. You can barely hear it because of your headphones and sick beats, but you can tell it's not Karkat.

"What," you say. You don't look up from your stuff.

"Hey, I thought we were going to do something today," Terezi says. You look up and see she looks a little hurt.

"No, yeah, um, we can go do something." You close your laptop and take the headphones off, pushing up your shades a little.

"Did you forget?" 

"Tez, dude," you say. "Hey. Do you really think I would forget?"

"I have met you." She has her 'don't bullshit me, I could take you in a fight' look on. You've been getting that a lot lately.

"Maybe I forgot a little," you admit. "We can go do something now, though. Want to?"

"I guess." Terezi sits on the edge of the table. "What should we do? There isn't really much, but."

"We could go to Cantown." You think that's the best choice; there's not going to be much room to be awkward with Mayor nearby. And man are things awkward between you and Terezi.

"Mmm... We do that all the time though." She leans backward and lays on the table. "Want to go for a walk or something?"

"Nah, my feet really hurt. We could just go lay on the couch."

"You always fall asleep." She sighs and stands back up. "Maybe tonight isn't the best night to do this, huh?"

"No, babe, hey." You stand up and walk around the table to her. She looks over at you after a second. "Terezi, I just want to hang out with you."

"I can tell," she mutters cooly. She's looking at the floor now.

"Please can we do something?" You look at her with a pleading look. She turns her head. Terezi is never this quiet, you wonder what's eating her.

"Hey, I think Vriska needs me," she says after a minute. "I'll message you."

You watch her leave. She takes her phone out of her pocket when she's almost at the door, and she types something. You rub at your eyes and sigh. You know you fucked up.

The transportalizer buzzes behind you, and Karkat's voice says, "What did you do this time?"

**Author's Note:**

> Idk tell me if you want me to write more? I might if you want me to


End file.
